1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a camera system, and more specifically to a heat sink for a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are becoming faster and more powerful. As their capabilities improve, the processing power consumed to enable the faster speeds and greater resolution increases significantly. As power consumption increases, it is beneficial to dissipate heat from the electronics to prevent the components from malfunctioning or becoming damaged.